


You saw what you get

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You saw what you get if you take what you take</p>
            </blockquote>





	You saw what you get

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок для Heller Traum на Teen Wolf Secret Santa


End file.
